A Misunderstanding
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: Calling anyone another name is hurtful. But being mistaken for a marsupial is just plain insulting. It's a good thing Jack is cute. Or is it a bad thing? Bunnymund is an anthro in this story! AntroBunnyxJack Frost. I have named Bunnymund Gabriel before I found out his real name, but I'm going to keep it as Gabriel b/c I like it better. Please Enjoy and review. No bashers allowed!


Title: A Nice Misunderstanding

Fandom: Rise of the Guardians

Pairing: (Uke/Seme) Jack Frost/Easter Bunny (I'll be calling him Gabriel. If his name is different in the movie-other than Easter Bunny-than I'll call him that. But for now, it's Gabriel the Easter Bunny.)

Summary: Calling anyone another name is hurtful. But being mistaken for a marsupial is just plain insulting. It's a good thing Jack is cute. Or is it a bad thing?

Warning(s): Gabriel is an anthro in this. Meaning he's more human than rabbit. He'll have rabbit ears and a tail, but that's it. He can change his form from large rabbit to tall animal/human. Some mentioning's on smut (not to graphic, but still pretty explicit for some people)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. DreamWorks does. If I did, it would have a largely portioned detailing as to why Santa Claus is Russian. I actually see the logic in it.

Anything I wrote here, is 100% my own. Meaning, that this fic does not reflect anything from the movie (obviously since it hasn't come out yet.)

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

"So we have: Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Kangaroo."

If Gabriel had laser-firing eyes, the kid would've been a pile of ash on the ground. Glowering, he stalked-not walked, not hopped, but _**stalked**_-up to the white haired punk and leaned down slighting so their eyes were on the same level. The younger male blinked, obvious fear showing in his eyes before it was gone and replaced with that cockiness once again. But the fear was there; Gabriel had _**seen**_ it and he knew the punk did to.

"What was that mate? I didn't quite hear you. I thought you said 'Easter Kangaroo'," Behind him, he could hear Santa nervously chuckling and trying to appease the rabbit, but Gabriel was having none of it. If the punk thought he was top dog, then he would be gravely mistaken.

"I did. Is that a problem?" The other said, a smirk on his lips. God was he just asking to be throttled in the head?

"It is actually. I'm a rabbit." Gabriel growled, getting into the others personal space. Sure, he was a bunny, but saying that would've been demeaning and right now, demeaning was not what he wanted when facing this kid.

Ice blue eyes blinked as their owner leaned against his wooden staff. This gave Gabriel a moment to asset the other with his eyes. Pale, skinny and small-well, small compared to Gabriel; he had nephews who were runts and they still towered over the young man before him-with a cocky attitude that put him on edge.

"Oh, sorry dude." Dude? What is it with this kid? "Or uh, Rabbit. I meant no offense."

No offense? I meant no offense?

"How is that not offensive? Who are you anyway? Jack _Chill_? Or is it Johnny Sneeze?" It sounded childish, even to his own ears, but the sudden splash of color grazing snow-white cheeks, made it worth it.

"Its Jack. Jack _Frost_. But I wouldn't expect you to know that. Seeing as how your fluffy white tail is quivering in a hole in the ground somewhere when I do my job. Right, Peter?"

Gabriel inhaled sharply. Peter? Did that little piece of-? Did he just say that he was his lazy, good for nothing baby brother? Oh hell no!

What happened after that, Gabriel didn't know. He remembers seeing red, then he might have thrown a punch-or three- but he isn't sure. All he remembers is Santa yelling at Sandman to 'knock them out before I bash their heads in', then blackness.

He awoke in a room-also sadly decorated in a Christmas theme-, in a bed adorned with green sheets and a sleeping Jack Frost in a red-sheeted bed across from his own. Groaning, Gabriel rubs the spot on his cheek where it feels sore.

'_Guess the kid got me after all.'_ He thought, smirking slightly.

He placed his feet on the floor, and with a quick stretch, made a beeline towards the door. Twisting the knob and to his horror, Gabriel found that it refused to budge. He leaned his shoulder against it and pushed with all his strength. He was a strong buck, had to be when you live with as many siblings as he did. So all it needed was a little push to bring it off his hinges.

But the door refused to move. Growing more agitated, Gabriel began pushing harder, griping the doorknob tighter as he continued to try to escape. After trying for five minutes, his narrow eyes widened as he heard the tall tale _snap!_ of the doorknob breaking off the door.

Refusing to believe it broke off, he carefully pushed himself of the door. Looking down, he found the round knob in his palm, the edges slightly dented from his fingers gripping it so tightly. Repressing the urge to scream, his threw the busted knob across the room, satisfied when it hit the wall.

The sound of clattering metal made Jack awoke with a jump and a startled yelp. The sound made Gabriel chuckled.

"Well, well. Looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake." He smothered another round of laughter, as wide, pale blue eyes got wider when they spotted him by the door. "What? Never seen a _rabbit_ before?" He jeered, showing his teeth in a mock snarl.

Jack blinked a few times before swallowing. "N-none like you." He stammered, taking in the tall form on the other side of the room. Tan skin instead of blue-gray fur, the only thing that shade was his hair, which also had a bit of white and darker blue highlights. The only thing that could even be distinctive to a rabbit was the two long lupine ears on the top of his head.

It wasn't until his eyes were traveling downward, that he realized that the other was completely naked. He snapped his eyes upwards and looked away, his face flushing. Seemingly unaware of his own nudity, Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I can't always be a larger-than-actual-life-size rabbit, now can I? I mean, sure when you live in the Outback, you just hop around and people think you're a…you know. That _**thing**_ that you called me," he glared at the occupant on the bed. "But sometimes, you get a couple of humans who are smarter than your average bunch. Questions arise and I do prefer being out in the fresh air. Being a magical being does have its kicks. Also, it doesn't hurt when you want to have-Oh, I'm naked." Looking down, he found that was indeed nude. "Why didn't that blow heart North leave some clothes for me?"

Jack tried to not look at the taller male as Gabriel tried to find some clothing. His mind was screaming how the other could not realize he was naked. Jack would know and he controlled the cold weather! Not wanting to be in the room with a naked anthro-rabbit guy for another minute, Jack practically leapt from the bed and made a beeline for the door. To his horror, there wasn't a doorknob.

"Door won't open."

He turned, only to scream and look away quickly as Gabriel stood in front of him in all his glory. Gabriel smiled, taking sadistic pleasure in the others discomfort.

"What do you mean it won't open? Where's the knob?"

"I tried earlier and it refused to budge. I'm not a pansy either, so when I tried it didn't even so much creak. Also, the knobs over there." He pointed to the corner of the room, where the dented piece of metal was laying on the wooden floor. If he had thought Jack's eyes could not go any wider, he was-delightfully-surprised with his reaction to the mangled doorknob.

"What did you do to it!" Jack accused, trying to freeze the hinges. If they were frozen, then they would be weak enough for the other to bash through.

"I didn't do anything. It just didn't know when to open. And don't you think North has his entire castle frost proof?" He added as he watch the younger male try in vain to use his powers. "Look, I know this is not an…ideal situation for you. Trust me, I'm not having a good old time either, mate. Nevertheless we have to sit here and wait for someone to come and open the door."

Jack shook his head, biting his lip. He refused to accept that he would have to wait the Spirits know how long, in a locked room, with a naked rabbit humanoid. He might be a bit of a rebellious spirit, but this was really pushing the envelope here. Instead, he tried harder to freeze the door, using his last ounce of strength frost it. However, for all his efforts the door didn't even have a thin sheet of ice coating it.

He only tried harder, feeling his energy sap with every second that passed. This went on for a minute, before two strong arms wrapped around his mid section and lifted him up.

Unable to stop himself from shrieking like a girl, Jack struggled in Gabriel's grip as the rabbit humanoid carried him back to his bed with ease. "Let me go!"

"So you can bust a vessel trying to freeze that door? Yeah, that sounds like a brilliant idea, Ice Princess." Gabriel rolled his eyes. Jack narrowed his.

"I'm not a princess." He seethed. The taller male shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. The point is, you are going to stay right here," he placed Jack on the bed. "Like a good little Princess you are and wait for someone to come and get us out."

"I said I'm not a princess!" he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You're sure acting like one." Gabriel said, smirking as the other glared at him before hastily turning away. "What? Never seen what a real man looks like nude before?"

This made Jack flush and his face turned bright pink. Gabriel chuckled, leaning forward and trapping the younger with his arms. He continued to lean in until they were nose to nose. His vibrant dark green eyes took in the fragile frame, that pale face, the slighting darker lips…

Jack inwardly gasped at the sudden barrage of warmth. No one had ever willingly come this close into contact with him, except for North. And even then, the old man had layers of clothing on. But Gabriel... he didn't have anything on and he was so close to him. Wasn't he cold?

"Not really." That deep voice invaded his thoughts, causing him to jump. Did he say that out loud? "Yes you did." He looked up to Gabriel smiling down at him. Though, it wasn't cruel or mocking, but kind and sincere.

Gabriel ran his hand through short snow colored hair, feeling the other shiver in delight. "I'm not cold, not really anyway. But," he slowly trailed his hand down so it rested on a pale cheek, "I'm sure we can warm me back up."

With the younger blushing and stuttering beneath him, Gabriel closed the distance between them, his lips brushing against cold ones. Jack gasped lightly and his used it to his advantage, licking and lapping the others mouth. After a few seconds, he was about to withdraw, when another tongue brush against his. Gabriel moaned as he brought the other closer to his form.

After that, it was once again a blur of motions. Jack's clothing was removed and thrown onto the other bed. He felt ice-cold hands, cautiously; tentatively trail down his back, his arms, his hair and face. His own messaging, kneading, demanding as he tried to remember ever inch of Jack's young flesh.

The slight intake of breath from Jack as he sucked him. The slightly glazed look as he prepared and entered him. His panting and moaning as he slowly-painstakingly slowly-worked himself in and out. Jack was so small, so much smaller than him that he feared that he was tearing something inside him.

But the pain that echoed in the moans soon disappeared, being replaced with true pleasure. The desperate urging and whimpering from Jack soon spurred him on as he began to move faster, plunge deeper. The first time had been, for lack of a better word, intense. Gabriel had never felt such an intense climax before.

He had been with women before, and a few men. But this, this topped them all. As he watched Jack's face as he climaxed, he felt a sense of something he had never felt before. It had been strong, forceful, passionate and so much more. He had never felt that kind of intensity, and he doubt that he ever would as he soon followed after Jack.

The emotion didn't leave after the third time. Or the seventh. On the ninth, it only grew as he bent down to lick a pale sweaty back as he continued to thrust into Jack. As he relished in the whimpers and husky pleads from below, his ears picked up the sound a knob turning.

Gabriel barely had that will power to mid thrust as the door opened and he heard North curse. His ears swiveled as he heard the old man shout his name, before the Tooth Fairy-bless her-politely closed the door as she kindly asked Sandman to handle North.

Well, that was one heck of a way to ruin the mood. But it didn't stop Gabriel from coaxing another orgasm from Jack. Let it never be said he would leave a lover unsatisfied, although he enjoyed it as much as Jack did. Later, when North would be tearing him a new one, he would say defiantly, that he had no regrets what they had done what so ever.

The why questions were asked-and demanded by an enraged North-many times, but Gabriel didn't have an honest answer. The attraction had been there and they acted upon it. This did not appease North, not one bit, but he was left alone after he had given his answer. The old mans parting words still echoed in his skull.

"_If you so much as harm him, I'll skin you and make you into rabbit soup. _**While**___you're still _**breathing**_."_

Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head. Obviously the old man was very protection of his placebo son.

Speaking of the brat…Jack was sitting on the bed when he returned to their room. He was worrying his lip as he watched the door like a hawk. When it opened, he jumped up as Gabriel came in and closed it softly behind him. Jack walked over to him and let himself be willingly enclosed in two strong arms.

"Well?" He tried to put a brave façade up, but he was a nervous wreck. He had never seen old North so angry before, not even that one time where he had in that fight with Blizzard and his revenge almost ruining Christmas that year. Thank Spirits for that little red-nosed reindeer.

"Well, Papa North reacted just like I suspected he would. A bit more intense actually," he leaned down and let snow-white hair tickle his nose. "He demanded to know why and my intentions with you. I honestly told him that I didn't know but I would like to get to know what this thing is between us. That is, only if you want to."

He wouldn't say it out loud, but if Jack had second thoughts about what they did, then he would be hurt. The other had to have felt their connection; there was no way he couldn't have. But if he wanted to only be a one time only thing, then Gabriel would let it go; even though his heart was clenching at the thought of it.

Jack bit his lip again, his forehead creasing as he glared into emptiness. Finally, he turned back to Gabriel, a small smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't mind trying. Only, if you want to."

And with that, Gabriel felt his heart flutter and swell with happiness as he returned it.

Jack's smiled warmly, before it became a wicked grin. "You know, if we become a, you know, couple. I think you should know that before you're talk with North, that he told me he was getting me a dog."

Gabriel's smile quickly dropped.

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

_**~END~**_

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

A/N: I know a lot of you out there are asking "Why did this b*& ! couldn't at least wait until movie came out? Why establish a pairing before there even is a fanbase for the movie yet? Does she have no shame?" Well, to be honest, I couldn't help it. And before you write a "I'm a high and mighty person and you are horrible" review for this, remember that _**you**_ read it. No one put you at gunpoint and _**forced you**_ to read _**anything**_. And the fact that you want to bash me, for doing something that is my birthright, does not make you mightier than me. If anything, you reading this and then bashing it, makes you a ridiculous person who I don't think has a say in what I or anyone this site writes. If you think you can do better, by all means do so. But leave the rest of us alone.

There are yaoi, yuri, eechi and hentai lovers out there, even on this site. I'm a yaoi fan; have been since I was 10. You don't scare me and you won't deter me from continuing writing fanfiction of yaoi nature. That's how I am. And if you're a parent, then why are you even on this sight? If you don't want your child on this site, then block it and introduce them to child friendly sites. I'm getting tired of the people who harass the writers of this site. You don't know these people and they don't know you. Leave them be.

For those that actually _**liked**_ this fic, please ignore that. That was a rant/advisement/warning for the haters out there. There might be more Easter Frost to come. For my faithful watchers, I will be updating my other stories soon. There might even be some mlp fanfics joining as well. : 3

Have a good day everypony. ^^


End file.
